


Hush, don't stir dragons.

by Johnlockedness



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Aunt Agatha - Freeform, M/M, Mornings, Slash, Tea, indeedsir Weekly Drabble Challenge, secrecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedness/pseuds/Johnlockedness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the IndeedSir weekly drabble challenge<br/>Prompt: Dialogue only</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hush, don't stir dragons.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the IndeedSir weekly drabble challenge  
> Prompt: Dialogue only

“Good morning, sir.”

“Jeeves? What time is it?”

“Half past eight, sir.”

“Half past eight!? And a good morning it is, is it Jeeves?”

“I could not say, sir”

“Oh?”

“Mrs. Gregson is here to see you sir, she is awaiting you in the sitting room.”

“Good Lord.”

“She informed me it was very urgent.”

“No doubt she found a fresh beazel to threaten the young Master with.”

“It seems very likely, sir.”

“What shall I do Reg?”

“Begging your pardon, but keep your voice down for a start, sir.”

“Right ho.”

“I prepared your tea, sir.”

“Thank you, Jeeves.”


End file.
